Don't cry my little Angel
by emilyann1021
Summary: Castiel is crying but doesn't know what crying is. Dean helps him through it. Destiel, it's a terrible summary please just read!


Don't cry my little Angel

Summary: Castiel is crying but doesn't know what crying is. Dean helps him through it. Destiel, it's a terrible summary please just read!

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story

"I can't do it!" Castiel huffed angrily. It had been two weeks since the angel had fallen. Now human, Castiel had to learn to do 'human things'. First things first (according to Dean) he needed to learn hunting. So there they were after a vampire hunt, Winchesters unscratched and Castiel with a broken arm. He was trying to wrap it himself but kept sending jolts of pain down his arm every time he lifted his hand.

"Cas, here let me help you." Once Dean had found Castiel in his weak, human form he took the leap and confessed to the former angel his feelings. He was unable to believe the results, that the former angel loved him back. Now they had worked together as a couple to help Castiel. Sam had also gotten his own room once they took in Cas and for that Dean was grateful.

Dean accidentally jolted Castiel's left arm, his broken one. He cried out and moved from the hunters touch. "I will be back."

"Cas!" But the fallen angel slammed the bathroom door before Dean could grab him. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

After half an hour of not hearing a peep from Castiel, Dean moved to knock on the bathroom door. Before his fist connected with the wood, the hunter heard a low gurgle sound. He busted into the small room only to find Castiel sitting on top of the toilet seat, his face tear-streaked. Dean ran over to him and knelt down, his hands on Castiel's knees.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Castiel sniffled again and looked up at Dean. His eyes were blood shot and he was still holding his damaged arm, un bandaged.

"Why would something be wrong?" Dean reached up and wiped away a stray tear.

"Because you're crying." Castiel knit his eyebrows at that statement. Dean tried to smooth it out with his thumb but his confusion held.

"What is crying?" Dean gave a small laugh, of corse Castiel wouldn't know what crying was.

"It's something humans do when they feel sad, water falls from your eyes." Castiel looked away, but Dean grabbed his chin to meet his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I cannot be human, Dean. I am not good at it." Dean shook his head then leaned up to kiss his boyfriends lips.

"There's no such thing as a 'bad' human Cas. It's only hard because you're just starting. You're doing amazing, and so I'm proud of you."

"Do you really think so?" Dean pulled Castiel from his seat and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him close.

"Yes I do. You're strong," Dean kissed his cheek, "you're motivated," his nose, "you're great with a gun," his forehead, "and you're the smartest, kindest person I've ever met." With that Dean's mouth claimed Castiel's. "I love you." Castiel wrapped his good arm around Dean's torso, holding tight. "Lets get you cleaned up."

Dean's arm circled around the former angel's waist, the other gripped his shoulder. They moved to the sink, Dean lifted Cas onto the counter. "May I?" His outstretched his hand to the other mans injured arm. Dean set to work, carefully undoing the bandage. The hunter winced when he saw it hadn't been reset. He bound his arm with a grip on his wrist and elbow. "I'm so sorry. This is going to hurt but I need to do it okay." Castiel bit his lip and offered a small nod. "On three, one..."

Castiel's scream echoed in the small bathroom and when Dean was finished he leaned heavily against the hunter. Dean ran a hand through his hair and held him close. He felt his shirt dampen, then pulled back. He set to work properly wrapping his arm. Once Dean placed the sling he had bought over Castiel's arm, he pulled the angel into a deep kiss. He used his thumb to wipe away any stray tears.

"I'm sorry. I am doing the crying again." Dean offered a small grin then he pulled the former angel down.

"It's alright, come on let's go to bed." Dean helped his boyfriend get down to t-shirt and boxers then he followed suit. When they were situated (Castiel resting on Dean's chest) Dean kissed the hair his hand was currently in. "I love you," he whispered, "don't ever change."


End file.
